


Ты меня покинул, Джейми

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Маклауд решает помириться со старым другом.





	Ты меня покинул, Джейми

До закрытия бара оставалось около получаса. Джо сидел на сцене, погружённой в полумрак, и тихо пел, нежно перебирая струны, как будто касался чего-то драгоценного. В принципе, так оно и было. Акустический «Фендер» много для него значил, да и стоил целое состояние. 

Маклауду показалось, что грустная баллада («Ты меня оставил, Джейми, ты меня оставил…») как нельзя лучше подходила к его сегодняшнему настроению. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Аманда улетела в Вену две недели назад. Ну, это она говорила, что в Вену. В прошлый раз она заявила, что едет в Монте-Карло выигрывать миллионы, а потом каким-то неведомым образом её занесло в Санкт-Петербург. И если бы Маклауд не отправился следом, кто знает, уцелели бы интерьеры Екатерининского дворца — Аманду впечатлили панели из разноцветного янтаря.

Последний посетитель, шатаясь, вышел за дверь. Джо уже не пел, а просто наигрывал печальную мелодию («Ты меня оставил, Джейми…»), и Маклауд вспомнил Митоса. Жажду жизни в его глазах, не угасшую, несмотря на то, что он был старше всех Бессмертных вместе взятых. Насмешливую улыбку. Лёгкость, с которой Митос подстраивался под обстоятельства. Его доброту и жестокость. Сколько Маклауд его не видел, два года? Три? Может, настала пора зарыть символический топор недоверия, мешающий восстановить прежнюю дружбу? В конце концов, Митос изображал всадника по имени Смерть три тысячи лет назад, когда Маклауда ещё на свете не было. Решено. Он найдёт Митоса и протянет ему руку, всё поняв и простив. Ведь Бессмертные не могут похвастаться большим количеством друзей, которые не горят желанием отрубить им голову.

— О чём задумался, дружище? — спросил Джо.

— О нашем общем знакомом. Ему через пару месяцев стукнет пять тысяч лет и три года. Если Хроники не врут.

Джо отложил гитару и, хромая, спустился со сцены. Достал из холодильника бутылку пива и устроился за стойкой.

— Соскучился?

— Не то чтобы мне его не хватает, но я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Я мог бы это устроить.

— Ты в курсе, где Ми…, то есть Адам?

Джо усмехнулся.

— Я с ним не ссорился. И не обвинял во всех смертных грехах.

Порывшись в ящике, куда обычно складывались чеки, он вытащил визитку и ручку. Написал на обороте несколько слов и положил её перед Маклаудом.

Тот озадаченно повертел белый прямоугольник в руках. На лицевой стороне красовалось стилизованное изображение французских дверей с надписью готическим шрифтом «Убежище для всех» и адресом внизу. На обратной стороне Джо накарябал странную фразу: «Джеймс, принимай подарочек. Грегори».

Наверное, это какой-то пароль, подумал Маклауд.

***

День в Убежище не задался с самого утра. Аппарат на груди Джеймса захрипел, как в приступе удушья. Пришлось менять шестерёнки и ставить новые трубки. Процедура малоприятная и трудновыполнимая в одиночку. Хорошо, что из-за дождя Деклан вернулся с пробежки на двадцать минут раньше. Вставляя канюлю в специальный разъем на шее Джеймса, он доложил, что плотоядный кустик сбежал из своей кадки в оранжерее, и теперь его ищут по всему Убежищу.

Спустя час кустик обнаружился на кухне: он умудрился открыть дверь холодильника и с жадностью всасывал сырой стейк (второй по счёту). Зрелище не для слабых духом.

Потом позвонила Хелен и невольно поставила сотрудников британского филиала на уши: ей срочно понадобилась папка с бумагами, забытая в особняке на Темзе в тысяча восемьсот каком-то там году. 

Папку нашли и передали службе DHL. И только Джеймс собрался выпить чаю с пирожными, в кабинет просунул голову Деклан и произнёс извиняющимся тоном:

— К вам гость. Дункан Маклауд, и у него визитка мистера Магнуса. 

Джеймс подавил желание выругаться нецензурно — ему нравился образ викторианского джентльмена (стимпанковые детали придавали дополнительного шика), и он не хотел из него выпадать.

— Проси. И добавь вторую чашку. Буду проявлять гостеприимство. 

Деклан кивнул и испарился, а Джеймс проклял тот день, когда обыграл Грегори Магнуса в покер и взломал базу данных Наблюдателей чуть ли не с калькулятора. К таким взломам Грегори (для Наблюдателей и остального мира Джо Доусон) относился несколько нервно.

Дверь распахнулась. Деклан поставил на стол поднос с пирожными, заварочным чайником, молочником, двумя чашками тонкого фарфора и вновь исчез, уступая дорогу Маклауду. Тот выглядел шокированным.

— Привет, Мак.

— Митос? Что это за цирк?

— Это не цирк. Это жизнь. Хотел бы сказать, что рад тебя видеть, но ты немного не вовремя. Чаю?

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Ничего. Процветаю, как всегда.

— Да? А что тогда за механизм у тебя на груди?

«Старый добрый Мак. Не успел поздороваться, а уже допросы устраивает».

— Аппарат жизнеобеспечения.

Маклауд недобро прищурился.

— Аппарат жизнеобеспечения, говоришь?

— Ага, — беззаботно ответил Джеймс. — Переписывает мою ДНК и гасит энергетическую сигнатуру. Мыться, правда, не очень удобно, зато никто с предложениями отрубить голову не пристаёт.

Маклауд лишь молча посмотрел на него. Джеймсу почудилось, что с осуждением. В какой-то степени он Маку сочувствовал. Тот приехал великодушно простить его за историю с Всадниками, а Джеймс его разочаровал своим равнодушием и отсутствием интереса к делам Бессмертных и их дурацкой Игре.

Тишина превращалась в гробовую, чай остывал. Однако Джеймс не собирался объяснять, что представления Горца о справедливости его никогда не волновали. Он не раскаивался в том, что ездил на бледном коне. В итоге выживут те, кто умеет приспосабливаться. Вероятно, однажды Маклауд это поймёт. 

А пока Джеймс планировал насладиться скромным завтраком и обдумать, как красиво отомстить Грегори. Шантажировать его тем, что он всё расскажет Хелен, было бы неэтично. И слишком просто.


End file.
